The present invention relates to a parking system, and more particularly to a multi-level vehicle parking system.
A conventional parking lot is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,691,448 to Lontz in title of "Automatic Materials Handling System". This type of parking lot comprises a plurality layers of parking units and an elevator for transferring automobiles to one of the layers. Since there is only one elevator which can transport only one vehicle at a time, the transferring and handling speed of the automobiles is slow so that the automobiles which are going to be parked in this system are required to wait in line.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional parking lots.